Modular structures, such as automated test equipment racks, include a plurality of modules that can be transported from one location to another and then assembled to make the resulting structure. Typically, to assemble such modular structures, the various modules are stacked on top of each other and/or adjacent each other then connected, latched, coupled or joined together to create a tower or multiple connected towers. The structures can then be disassembled when needed and reassembled at a different location. The mechanisms, assemblies or devices used to connect and disconnect the individual modules are often expensive and unreliable, and/or cumbersome, time consuming and difficult to operate.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a cost effective connection system that will allow the various modules of modular structures to attach to each other readily and reliably and that can be disassembled just as easily.